


Enjoy the Show

by Fangirls4eva



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, characters could be added, comments and suggestion would be appreciated, i know it’s cliche, its my first time doing a fic like this, voltron watching themselves fic, 🤣
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirls4eva/pseuds/Fangirls4eva
Summary: So the 5 paladins, Allura, and Coran, wake up not in the castle of lions, but in...a time hollow?! They don’t understand what’s going on till they realize they’re watching their past. They go through the good times and bad times, and they bond closer than ever, sticking by each other, and helping them through the tough times. In the end, they’re stronger.Basically, yah, I’m horrible at summaries. Just please give it a chance.





	1. Chapter 1: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I read a fic before I created this one, called Voltorn Watches Voltron, but by the time I read it, it was under and orphan account, and I was pretty sad to know that it wouldn’t be continued. So, here I am, doing one like it. Also, please comment, because this is my first time doing something like this, and I really hope I’m doing it right! Thank you!

Pidge blinked as she opened her eyes. She stretched from her cramped position. It was the beanbag that woke her up. Strange. She didn’t have a beanbag. She looked up, at unfamiliar white walls. 

Where was she? She remembered working on repairing a piece of the malfunctioning castle. Had she fallen asleep? Well, that would explain a little, but not how she woke up in a random area...maybe she sleepwalked?

She rolled her eyes, then looked around, finally noticing that it wasn’t just her in the room. Everyone was here, but still sleeping. 

Shiro was sleeping sideways on the couch, head propped up on his hand, elbow digging into a sofa. Hunk was on the other side, head on the armrest, snoring away. She looked down next to the sofa, and lying on the floor a few feet away from the sofa, was Coran. He was sprawled out on the ground.

Turning her head, she noticed Allura and Romelle snuggled up on a huge bean bag. Pidge snorted. Lastly, she found Keith and Lance, rivals proclaimed, cuddling on the other sofa.

At first she stared in shock, then doubled over laughing before remembering that everyone was still sleeping. Eh, it was too late anyway. She heard Shiro groan, and so she got up from her own small beanbag, and walked over to where he and Hunk lay. 

She shook Shiro awake, who awakened immediately, then started to panic as he realized he wasn’t in his room at the castle. Pidge simply put a finger up to her lips. After Shiro calmed down enough to listen, she whispered to him. 

“Ok, so don’t panic, but I have no idea where we are, or what we’re doing. The last thing I remember was working on repairing something. I must’ve fallen asleep, but that doesn’t really explain what happened.”

“I remember going to bed last night. And, how did everyone get here?” Shiro whispered back.

Pidge shrugged. “I don’t know, but I’m going to wake--”

Pidge was interrupted by a loud voice from nowhere. “HELLO? IS THIS THING ON?!

Shiro and Pidge jumped slightly, and looked around to see Hunk fall on the floor in shock, Allura and Romelle to jump back from each other, and Lance scream when he woke up to Keith’s face right next to his. 

This woke everyone else up, and their voices grew louder as they started panicking. 

“Where are we--,”

“What’s going on--,”

‘Ahhhhh--,”

“Get off me--,”

“Ewww! Get your mullet outta my fa--”

“QUIET!” Shiro shouted.

Everyone startled, and looked at Shiro as he began explaining the situation.

“Ok, we know some things, and we don’t know some things. We do know we are all here, and our last memories, but we don’t know where we are, why we are here, or how we came here.”

The random loud voice that had been previously shouting, spoke up. “Oh, I can explain that!” 

Everyone was surprised, however, Keith was the first one to speak up. “Did you bring us here?”

“Yah, I did.”


	2. Chapter 1: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2! I hope ya'll like it, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to comment! Thanks!

“Why? And where exactly are we?” 

“Well, I can’t answer the first question just yet. And you...are in a type of space and time hollow. Time itself has stopped.” the voice answers hesitantly.

Pidge is speechless. A time hollow? “How?!”

“Well, it’s one of my powers! But because I’m still a witch-in-training, I can do only a few of the many perks of a hollow.”

“Well, what can’t you do?” Pidge asks.

“Hmmm...you guys still have to sleep, eat, and drink water to stay alive and healthy. Usually, a full-fledged witch could create a hollow so people don’t need to do anything.”

“Oh…” PIdge looks completely lost in her thoughts. 

“Anyway! I’m going to explain why you were here so listen carefully. But before I do that, get comfortable because we are going to start right after!”

“Start wh—,” Lance began, but stopped as a table appeared next to him. It was piled with plates of different foods, and had sodas and other drinks.

Everyone stared in shock, and when the voice told them to help themselves, they each cautiously grabbed a plate, and politely placed some food on it, before walking back to their seats.

“Ok, so a few things before we start. One, you cannot change your seats, unless I say so. Two, if you need anything, just shout at the ceiling, I’ll be able to hear you. Any questions?”

“How long will we be staying here?” Coran asked, stroking his mustache.

“As long as it takes.”

“For what?” Pidge asked.

“You’ll see.” the voice replied. “So, the reason you guys were brought here, was because you guys looked like you needed a break, and so you guys can...bond, I guess.”

Keith raised his eyebrows. “You guess?”

“Yup! Anyway bye!”

The voice didn’t say anything else, and in the lights, they all looked at each other. 

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” Allura said.

Just then, a wall in front of them turned black, then light flickered on it. They squinted through it, and when the light dimmed, there was a button on the screen that said “Go.”

They turned to each other. “Ok, then.”

Before they could say anything else, a tiny black remote appeared out of nowhere, and fell into Hunk’s hand. He held it up to the light to see it better. 

It had three buttons on it, one button for pause and play, and one button with a single “A” on it. The last button mirrored the one on the screen.

“Should I press it?” he asked, looking around at everybody.

They all shared glances with each other, then looked back at Hunk and nodded, who took a deep breath, then slowly pressed the button. The screen changed. At first it went black, then pulled up a list of episodes and their names. At the top, in big letters, it said “Voltron : Legendary Defender.”

“Is that about us?” Pidge asked.

“I think so…,” Lance said, in shock. “I mean, there is only one Voltron, right?”

“I’m pretty sure we have to watch it.” Keith said.

“Well, duh, Mullet.” Lance said, breaking the tension.

Hunk looks at the remote, then back up at the screen. “I’m pressing it.”

They nod, then look up at the screen, excited, yet wary of danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading it! Stick around cause it'll start next chapter, with a lot of humor, and there might be a few characters..."droppin' in".

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped ya’ll like it! If you did, please leave kudos to let me know if I should continue or not, and leave comments to help me get better. I know Chapter 1 was pretty short, but don’t worry, there will be a part 2 uploaded soon! See you then!


End file.
